Before Their New Lives Began
by bardsgrl4evr
Summary: Before Warren Peace attended "Sky High" and before Farren Brown attended "Xavier's Institute" they were anchors in each other's life. Super and mutant, different from the norm, they forged a bond. This is their story "before their new lives began."
1. Summer Party Plans

"Before Their New Lives Began"

Every teenager feels they're different, but few embrace it. Up until her freshman year, Farren Brown was an average teenager, with average parents, an average life, and average dreams. Warren always kept people at arms length, keeping them from knowing him, knowing where he _came from_. When the two discover secrets about themselves and each other, they have to decide how to go about their lives with their new found abilities and just how far they will go to protect the other.

Chapter 1

School was out for the summer and the small cul-de-sac Farren Brown resided in was buzzing with life. Laughs and shouts from the happy kids running through the street, parents mingled amongst each other as smoke from lit grills drifted lazily into the air. Her father, Patrick, waved for her to join the fun from his position beside of his own Char-Broil Quickset, before turning his attention back to his grilling meat, promptly turning it over and reapplying sauce. Connie, her mother, could be seen next door, chatting animatedly with the other neighborhood wives, all of whom sipped their margaritas while regaling tales of ridiculous things their families has gotten themselves into. Farren itched to go outside herself, but not to join the others in their merriment. She rather preferred simply sitting in the sun and reading one of her classics or tending to her stubborn rose bushes.

Stepping away from the large bay window facing the street, she instead went out back, to her 'fortress of solitude', as her parents had jokingly dubbed it. A small gazebo shrouded in overgrown vines and surrounded by a small pond, save for the jagged stone path leading up to it. As Farren trekked over the much-needed-to-be-replaced walk, she glanced over to the neighbors on the other side of her house. Ms Peace was on her knees, gardening gloves adorning her hands, tugging furiously at some rather stubborn weeds that had sprouted into her vegetable patch. The teen smiled and shifted her direction to that of the wire fence separating the two yards, crossing her arms over it as she watched the older woman work.

Ms Peace had lived next to Farren and her parents for over two years, and usually was the adult the teen went to when looking for advice. Her son, Warren, was Farren's age, but a few months older, and nearly always in a surly mood when his mother wasn't around. In Ms Peace's presence, however, he doted on her like a son from a different generation. The two teens weren't close, by any means, but Farren considered the quiet loner a friend. Presently he wasn't anywhere to be seen, and Farren was willing to bet he was holed up in his room, judging by the punk rock music blasting out of an opened upstairs window.

"Ms Peace!" Farren greeted, effectively startling the older woman into dropping her trowel. Her neighbor shot her head up, and for an instant fear crossed her face before a genuine smile replaced it so quickly that Farren wondered if it had existed in the first place.

"Oh Farren, how are you?" Ms Peace stood and removed her gloves, dropping them into an empty plant pot before moving towards the teen. "Why aren't you out front with the others having fun, dear?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Dad's got his famous pork chops on the grill; you have to hurry if you want some before they are all gone." Farren watched as a look of regret passed over Ms Peace's features and she tilted her head slightly in questioning.

"Well, Warren is in one of his _moods_ again, you see. And you know how he gets. I just don't want to leave him up there while I join the festivities." Farren waved away the excuse, she liked Ms Peace, she really did, but sometimes she worried about her son so much that she kept herself from going out and doing things with other parents, enjoying herself with people her own age.

"Come over for a while, grab some food, and I'll see if I can't get Warren to at least come out of his room, okay?" A tingle in her stomach set off at the thought but she quickly squashed it down. She had been in Warren's room plenty of times, there wasn't really anything to get excited about. Well, except maybe his phenomenal collection of dragon focused decorations.

Ms Peace considered the idea for a moment, glancing to her son's window, before turning back to Farren and nodding. "I think I'll do that. Thank you, Farren. And maybe later, I could enlist your help on de-weeding my vegetables." The teen nodded and carefully climbed over the fence separating the two and followed after Ms Peace's form into the latter's house.


	2. The Trouble With Guy Friends

AN: I know it's super short, but I wanted to get the new chapter up before my muse decided to go all _flighty_ again.

* * *

Chapter 2

Warren slid his fingers over the strings of his black Ibanez, effortlesly following along with the Rise Against cd he had on, though the tune in his head was far in contrast.

"Are you all right?"

"I must be fine cause my heart's still beating." _Come kiss me by the river side-_

"Warren?" His head shot up to find Farren leaning in his doorway, arms crossed. She raised an eyebrow at him. Reaching for his remote, Warren lowered the music.

"What?" He growled, returning his hands to their position on his guitar, praying he hadn't actually uttered a White Stripe line aloud. She moved through the threshold, knowing he wasn't going to bluntly invite her into the room, and sat atop his desk, as she usually did, legs swinging back and forth in a lazy manner. She watched his fingers move smoothly over the strings and was willing to bet he was keeping with the cd in no trouble. Farren watched him play while periodically sipping from the glass of water she had procured from the desk before speaking.

"Your mom went over to the cookout." Warren grunted and the red head continued. "She's says you're in a mood." He shot her a nasty look before sighing and putting his guitar up on its stand beside the desk. He was having troubles multi-tasking today and Farren didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon, if her bare feet were any indication. He reached around her, grabbing the water and taking a few big gulps. His hand brushed against her arm when he set the glass back on the desk and the fire burning inside of him flared briefly before cooling to a small flame.

Farren smirked at him after he broke contact, the burning returning to its regular state. "If you show me yours, I'll show you mine." Warren turned and settled on his bed when her words reached his ears and his head shot up. A gleam flashed in her eyes and Warren looked at his friend blankly.

"What is it you want me to show you?" She hopped off the desk and climbed atop the bed beside him. Farren took his hands and gave them a squeeze.

"I want you to show me what you can do, Warren. Show me your power." The smile on her face wasn't sultry and wanton by any means. If anything, it was _bubbly_ and that fact cleared the some of the haze in his mind. He couldn't do what Farren was asking him to do with a bubbly someone. Warren wasn't sure if he could even do it with Farren.

Warren took her by the shoulders and forced her eyes to his. Looking into them, he had never noticed that had actual yellow streaks in them. And when he touched her, the streaks flashed, as the burning inside of him quieted down and cooled. God, he actually felt calm.

"Come on Warren," Farren encouraged. "I've been practicing all weekend." Those words gave Warren a visual of her tussling around in her gazebo with one or more of the boys from the cross-country team and he forcefully shoved her away. Farren landed on the floor and swatted his leg before pulling herself back up to her own feet. The roaring fire inside of Warren came back full force when they stopped touching and he welcomed it.

He cared little for the hurt in her eyes and instead decided to glare at her in the way most would shrivel from. "I'm not going to fuck you Hippie." The hurt in her eyes was quickly replaced by confusion. God, was she really this slow and he was just now noticing?

"Warren, you think, that I," Farren couldn't believe she was actually saying this. That he thought that was what she meant. "I want to have sex with you?" He gave her a 'duh' look and she sat on the bed close to him before promptly slapping him on the back of the head. "You are an idiot."

Warren shot death glares at her, sorely tempted to do something to her, but he couldn't decide as to what. Farren took his silence in stride and continued. "I acknowledge and accept the fact you are a guy Warren, but seriously, not every girl who talks to you wants to sleep with you."

"Well, what the hell was I supposed to think? You were practically begging me to show you what I can do. How was I suppose to interpret that?" Farren raised her eyes heavenly, silently wondering what she had done to deserve such a dense friend.

"Warren, just shut up and watch." Farren put her hands on her hips and looked at him pointedly until he resigned with a sigh and motioned for her to continue. She nodded at him and pull a thoroughly crinkled and squashed daisy out of her pocket and held it in the palm of her hand. Looking up at Warren, she smiled eagerly, practically oozing with anticipation.

"Ready?"


End file.
